LED ribbon board displays and other video displays and equipment are often installed in sports stadiums and other indoor and outdoor venues for displaying scores, statistics, advertisements, animations, promotions, and other information. Such video equipment are typically installed in a “ring” on an interior wall or other support so they can be easily viewed by nearly everyone at the venue. For example, in many bowl-shaped sports stadiums, such equipment is typically mounted on a wall between upper and lower decks of seating.
Although this mounting arrangement enhances the viewability of the equipment, it makes it difficult to access the equipment for routine maintenance and repairs. To access the equipment, large and expensive bucket trucks or other machines must be used and/or tall scaffolding must be assembled amid the seats below the displays. Bucket trucks are costly and often do not extend far enough to reach high-mounted LED ribbon board displays. Assembling and dissembling scaffolding is time-consuming and expensive and can damage seats and other objects below the equipment.
Thus there is a need for an improved assembly and method for providing maintenance and repair access to stadium or balcony-mounted board displays.